Printing devices generate various types of products. For example, a printing device can deposit a printing fluid on a media such as paper in a two-dimensional printing operation. In another example, a printing device can deposit a fluid on a bed of build material in a three-dimensional printing operation. Such devices that generate printed products, are ubiquitous in society. For example, individual users, corporations, and other organizations use printing devices to produce text or images on media such as paper. In another example a print target is a bed of build material used in three-dimensional printing. In either case printing devices include a printhead that ejects printing fluid to form the text or images on the print target. A printhead includes various chambers that receive a small amount of fluid. Due to vaporization, or a change in pressure in these small chambers, an amount of fluid is ejected out of the chamber through a nozzle to be ultimately deposited on a print target such as paper or a build material in a bed.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.